The Chef and the Butler
by ShinigamiGrell
Summary: Bard is feeling quite lonely while working in the Phantomhive estate and it is effecting his work more than usual. Ciel orders Sebastian to make him happy at any cost.


The Chef and the Butler

The sun dawned on the Phantomhive estate, the light shone through the curtains as the young master woke groggily from his sleep. As he rubbed the last of the weariness from his eyes he was greeted by a butler dressed in black.

"Sebastian, what is scheduled for today?" The young master stood and spread his arms as his butler dressed him with an inhuman perfection and grace.

"You have a dance lesson scheduled for this afternoon and this evening an esteemed benefactor from France is coming to the manor to discuss financing for your company." The butler, Sebastian, dressed his master and led him downstairs towards the dining area. "For breakfast I have prepared…" But Sebastian was cut off by a thundering noise coming from the kitchen. Sebastian bowed to the young master and rushed to the kitchen, the state of which was closer to a crematorium. The counters, floors, appliances, were all charred and the culprit stood in the corner with a blackened face and remorseful expression.

"Hey there Sebastian. I was just trying to make dinner preparations. I thought it would go faster if I used my flamethrower but I guess it didn't quite work." The chef, formal title only, looked at the infuriated butler with anguish. "Sorry Sebastian."

Sebastian's look softened and he placed his hand upon the chef's shoulder. "Just get this place cleaned up Bard. I can handle the rest." He walked out leaving Bard in the charred remains of the Phantomhive kitchen.

"What was that all about?" The young master asked unenthusiastically.

"It's Bard. He hasn't been himself lately. He constantly makes mistakes, burns food destroys the grounds; which actually is normal, but something is off. He seems to be more remorseful than usual." Sebastian brought the already prepared meal to his master who ate thoughtfully.

At the meal's end he looked at Sebastian and said, "Sebastian, this is an order, I want you to make sure Bard is happy. If he is unhappy it needs to change because he's ruining my manor. I don't care how you do it just make him less of a nuisance like he was before." The master arose and walked to his study leaving Sebastian with his new order.

"Yes my lord."

After the dishes were finished and the kitchen back to working order Sebastian visited Bard in the pantry. "Bard, I have been meaning to speak with you about your conduct lately. It seems as if you are unhappy in some way." He closed the door behind him and looked expectantly at the chef.

"Well to tell you the truth Sebastian I am rather lonely. I mean don't get me wrong working here is the best and I love Finny and Mey Rin and the young master but no one is really company. You are always with the master and I miss having someone to talk to. And I miss… Well I miss having someone around who I could share my feelings with." He looked dismally at the floor and sank down to sit beside the wall.

Sebastian walked over and looked down at him, "so what you're saying is you feel…unloved?" Bard looked at the butler's handsome and flawless face and turned away.

"I guess that's what I'm saying. But I shouldn't be telling you all this it isn't your problem. And anyway there isn't much you could do about it anyway." He got up and skirted around Sebastian towards the door.

"On the contrary Bard," Bard turned to face Sebastian, "if I could not demonstrate a little love what kind of butler would I be?" He grabbed Bard's hand and pulled him closer.

"Sebastian what are you…" but before he could finish Sebastian had wrapped his arms around his waist and was now so close Bard could feel the butler's warm breath on his face. He felt strange and tried to pull away but Sebastian's iron embrace was unbreakable. Sebastian leaned in and kissed Bard with a passion unknown to human beings. Bard put his hands on Sebastian's chest and tried to pull away, his eyes bulged in shock but Sebastian's hand was pressing firmly on the back of Bard's neck making escape impossible. After a few short moments Bard felt a feeling he hadn't ever thought possible and he found himself unable to resist the butler's lips against his own. He closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him.

Sebastian relaxed his hold and held Bard gently against him, kissing him with a tenderness that could never be replicated by man nor woman. He pulled his face away and looked into Bard's eyes which were swimming with passion and he leaned in again only to shift to the right down Bard's neck. He pulled his head to the left and placed kiss after gentle kiss on Bard's exposed neck; slowly working his way down to his collar bone. Sebastian, with great dexterity removed the chef's jacket Bard always sported and exposed his tanned skin. He again found Bard's lips which pressed harder against his own feeling fierceness in Bard's movement. Bard kissed the man in front of him with passion and ferocity, their lips colliding time and time again, causing each man to breathe audibly.

Sebastian pulled back and again went for Bard's neck. His muscles trembled under Sebastian's lips and Bard grabbed Sebastian's coat hard. Sebastian gently kissed his way down to Bard's chest and smiled at the hunger in Bard's face. He took off the layers covering his shirt and allowed Bard to kiss his own skin as delicately as Sebastian had just done to him. He ran his fingers through Bard's hair and shivered under his hot breath. Bard and Sebastian again locked lips but harder this time; faces coming together in a clash of passion. Sebastian flicked his tongue in between kisses and Bard breathed harder returning the favor with intermittent flicks of his own tongue. Soon he stuck his tongue in Sebastian's mouth and felt his lips close on it. Sebastian sucked on Bard's tongue and allowed him to return the favor. Bard grabbed Sebastian tighter and his breathing became desperate and shallow. Sebastian kissed him harder and faster his hands making circles on Bard's exposed chest. Bard's chest tightened and he wanted more.

He pulled Sebastian to the floor and pulled desperately at his shirt. Sebastian followed and leaned over Bard kissing his lips then neck then chest; lingering in the sensitive skin near the nipple. Bard arched his back and let out a quiet moan. Sebastian kissed the area around his nipples then flicked his tongue over them. Bard gasped and Sebastian continued; his tongue gliding over Bard's skin which was tense and twitching with ecstasy. Again Sebastian found Bard's aching lips and he kissed him alternating fast and slow. Bard's body was begging for Sebastian's touch, and tears came from his eyes. Sebastian breathed slowly onto Bard's face and kissed him once more.

Bard let out a moan and clenched Sebastian's shirt in his hands. Sebastian and Bard lay there staring at each other, both out of breath. Bard trembled with pleasure and Sebastian smiled with success. As Bard struggled to regain speech Sebastian put on and straightened his tail coat. He helped Bard to his feet and kissed him once more deeply and passionately before he left the room and shut the door behind him. Bard stood, bracing himself against the wall, feeling his legs trembling. He breathed erratically for a few minutes but was eventually able to compose himself. He put his chef's jacket back on and took one more deep breath before he too left the room.

Later that evening all went well in the kitchen and the young master looked to his butler. "It seems as if Bard has been a lot happier this afternoon and hasn't set fire to anything. How did you do it Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled deviously and stated, "well you see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

THE END


End file.
